


Of Tate Langdon

by rmismine



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmismine/pseuds/rmismine
Summary: Tate Langdon from the point of view of the reader.





	Of Tate Langdon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Tate Langdon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379161) by rmismine. 



> I wrote this for my English 3 class. We had to write for 20 minutes straight while describing a monster, so it probably sucks, but I thought I'd post it anyway.  
> This is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username. It was originally written in the first person and is posted as so on there but, I decided to change it to second person on here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own American Horror Story, any of its characters, or Evan Peters (although I wouldn't mind owning him).

Of Tate Langdon

 

He looks like an angel, with luscious blonde hair and brown eyes so dark they appear black. He is a tormented soul born from neglect and abuse. He lives in a beautiful house with the souls of those he's ruined. He was once a human but his soul was consumed by the darkness of his actions. He is the darkness. But he is beautiful, like God's favourite angel, Lucifer. His beauty and supposed innocence is what captivates others and lures them in; but don't be fooled. For he is the worst kind of monster there is.

 

His intentions are noble, but his means are evil. All he wants is to be loved, like he wasn't as a child. Is he truly evil? Or is he just troubled and misguided? Those he's hurt would say the latter, and maybe they're right. But he is radiant and you are absolutely besotted.

 

Maybe that will be your downfall or maybe you can change him. Show him the light again. But if it does kill you? You would gladly welcome death. Because a death brought about by him would surely be worth it.

 

He once told you that he killed because the world is rotten and they deserve to be somewhere better. Hopefully he's right and you pray every night that those he's hurt will forgive him, because although he is a monster of the worst kind, inside he's just a scared young boy trying to help those when nobody helped him.

 

Perhaps he goes about it the wrong way, and you're sure he knows that, but he means well. And maybe loving him will be your demise, but you don't care, for when you die you will be in that house with him for all eternity.

 


End file.
